Unlikely Match
by kaco.giggles94
Summary: A boy and girl meet and there lives are twisted when the boy gets bit by a vampire and the girl matures and discovers her hidden powers. How will this unlikely couple cope.?.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"When is it every going to be enough!'' I screamed. My mother and I had had another one of our little disputes. After becoming a teenager I had started to notice we fought a lot more than usual. She was nothing like my father. My father was not the best influence but he had never tried to get me to like him, and that is the reason I look up to him, also I suppose we did bond a little bit more than my mother and I. He never tried to be something he wasn't nor did he lie to you, when you asked the truth of him you would receive it no matter how harsh the response may be. He wasn't a great man in many people's eyes but he was a true leader in mine. He was the best father a daughter could ask for. Before I could get in a screaming match with my mother I raced to my room and shut the door. I knew my father didn't like the fact that I fought with her so I tried as hard as I could not to, for my father's sake. Although I have to admit there was another reason I was not trying to instigate a fight. The dance! It would be the last dance of the year and also the last dance I would be having at that school. My time there was coming to an end and I had absolutely no intensions of leaving that school without having some fun. I only had to tone down the fighting for a little over a month, until the dance is over to be exact. After that there was not one doubt in my mind I would fight with my mother. I slid into my bed as my eyes lids went down. I started to drift into an undisturbed slumber. "Ah" I screamed. It had been the first dream I remembered in months. I suppose it was more of a nightmare then a dream. I had awoken shivering and my eyes budging. Blood red eyes stared at me through the dark. The air was cool like a summer's night. The beast stared at me striding forwards, at first I had thought he was coming after me. I squeezed my eyes shut, the figure brushed past me as though I wasn't there. Its skin had been as smooth as silk, its hair as black as the night sky. The dream was so real, if it wasn't for the fact that I had awoken in my bed rather than where dream took place I would have believed it was real. Unsure if I would have the dream again but certain I needed the sleep I crawled back under my blankets and rested my head. As I laid there I thought about what I had just dreamed about, it had defiantly been a male figure. As I laid there I must have feel asleep because when I opened my eyes the sun was shining through my window. I went down stairs after getting dressed and walked out the door. As I approached the school there were kids everywhere, you could hear the cheers of happy students as the end of the school year approached. The bell rang and then the hallways turned into a jungle, everyone was rushing to class. Everything turned black, and when I could see again I was in the nurse's office. I looked around to see where the voices were coming from and the first thing I had seen was the figure. As things started to clear up I could see his face, he was unbelievably gorgeous. He had light blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes, his skin was very pale, but he was beautiful in every way. I lifted my head a little only to have it fall back down again. I started to speak but it came out in stutters "what happened". The nurse started speaking and at that moment I remembered there had been others in the room. The nurse continued to speak while I gazed at the beautiful blonde boy standing only a few feet away from me, and he was gazing back. I wanted so much for that moment to last but I was brought back down to reality when the nurse started waving her hand in front of my face. At that moment I had really only puzzled together a little of what the nurse had been saying to me. She had mentioned something about me getting hit in the head and passing out, oh and about the beautiful blonde catching me and carrying me to the nurse's office. He must have been a new kid because I have never seen him around nor had I heard his name before, I repeated it in my head over and over again. William Ames. I slowly and carefully sat up, my head ache was starting to go away but it still hurt terribly. I sat there for a few more minutes holding my head before the nurse asked if I would like any more pain medicine, I nodded my head slowly as I seen her walk out of the room and down to the office.

"Hello" an unfamiliar voice sang out. I looked up stunned by the heart breaking voice. He stepped back a bit probably from the reaction I had given him. I should have figured with a face so god like he would have the voice to match. I was able to push I quiet "hi" from my now quivering lips, was it me or did it suddenly get freezing cold, my eyes swept along the room until I found that the window had been opened. He seemed to catch on that I was cold and followed my eyes to the window, he took a few steps to the opened window and shut it."Thank you" I whispered. A smile crept across his face as he continued to stare at me. The nurse walked in with some pain killers and a glass of water. She quickly passed them both over to me and I swallowed them as fast as possible. Although the taste was horrid the pain was starting to get unreasonable. The nurse began to talk again

"Your father is outside waiting for you we called him about two hours ago". What she had said startled me I had not known how long I was out for and at that thought I jumped up. Bad idea, I started to tumble forward I should have figured getting up like that wasn't going to turn out well. To my luck William was there, before I fell flat on my face I felt him catch me, when he touched me I felt tingles all over. He gently lifted me back up and smiled, I blushed and continued my way for the door only to be stopped by someone's hand pulling me back.

"Maybe I should come with you, just in case" the angelic voice sang to me. I nodded my head weakly; it was hard to say no to a face like that. For the third time I tried to escape the nurses office, but with an extra set of feet behind me. As we got outside I saw my dad waiting for me in his car, he must have been there for a while because he was asleep at the wheel. I turned around to face the angel, "umm thanks I think I can walk from here".

"Okay, but before you leave I would like to introduce myself, my name is William Ames, and you are?"

"I I'm Kalyn Rosanne" I stuttered, not believing someone this handsome would have any interest in me at all.

"Well it's very nice to meet you Kalyn; hopefully I will see you again sometime"

"Umm ya me too well I suppose I'd better go now, I'll see you later then?" I said with disbelief.

"Bye" he smiled

"Bye" I mumbled, tripping over my own to feet, and making my way to my sleeping dad managing not to kill myself on the way there.

I went to the passenger side of the car and knocked on the window my dad woke up and accidently beeped the horn. "Nice dad" I started giggling. He unlocked the door and I climbed in, the ride home was dead silent just how I had hoped. I used the quiet time to think about William. Hmmm.... he had something different about him besides his beauty and I wanted to find out what it was. Within a few minutes the car pulled up to our two story home, the flowers lining the house seemed to all be dying. Figured, my mother loved to plant them and spend unnecessary money on them but she never really cared for watering them and weeding them things that were needed if they were going to have a running shot at living. Those poor flowers never stood a chance I thought as I entered the house. I was about to drop my book bag in the hallway but thought twice about it, after the day I had I didn't feel like getting into any wrestling matches with my mom. I managed to get upstairs in one piece and flop down on my bed.

"Hello, is anyone there" I approached the room the long narrow hall way getting larger as I got closer; I stepped through the open door in front of me. Bad idea, I walked forward a little looking at the petite women in front of me. She was facing me with a shocked expression on her face. "Hi" I said. The women moved her mouth but nothing came out. I took a step forward and so did she I turned around." The door" I cried. It had disappeared and been replaced with another wall. I spun in a circle, with four girls looking exactly like the first surrounding me. No, these were not girls. The petite woman I was seeing was me, and what I was looking at was not a wall but a mirror. I looked to my right and found a rock lying by my side. With out thinking I picked the rock up and chucked it with enormous force at the mirror. Nothing happened, another rock appeared and I picked that one up and threw it. Nothing still. Impossible. Another rock another throw and nothing. It was starting to get on my nerves. Then I heard a voice. "To escape you must not be strong physically but mentally and vocally." I thought about what the voice had said and then took in a huge breath. Then let out the biggest and loudest sound I could manage. The mirror began to crack, I smiled." well done" said a voice. I looked around and couldn't see anyone, and just before I was about to take a step forward the floor began to disappear underneath my feet. I tried to run but there was no where to go, I was falling now and there was nothing I could do. At that moment I woke up. With out another thought of the dream I hopped out of bed and got dressed for school. Maybe I would get to see William today; perhaps we would talk more this time. I got to school and there were only one or two cars in the parking lot, it was a partially sunny day out so I went over and sat at a picnic table while soaking up the suns rays. I was there about ten minutes ,give or take,when someone came up behind me and tapped my shoulder. My heart almost stopped beating when I turned around to see who had disturbed my sun bathing.

"Hello " he said.

"Hi" I responded shocked.

"Did I scare you?" He said with a curious look.

"No, not at all" I responded even though he had scared me just a little.

"Are you sure you're okay?" He laughed a little then smiled.

"Yes I am sure, I was just a little startled that's all" We both were laughing at that point.

"How come I have never seen you around here before, I'm sure if I had seen you before I would have remembered?" I asked trying not to force the conversation out of him.

"Well my family just moved here, actually just moved and my family used to live here when I was younger but then my father passed on and my mother kind of went through a stage and she moved the family to L.A to start a new life."

"Omg, I am so sorry" I whispered. I think he could hear the depression in my voice so he started to change the subject.

"So how long have you been here?" His angelic voice asked although I could tell he was in pain.

"I have been here pretty much all my life, as soon as I turn eighteen though I am out of here."

"Oh, got any places on mind?" He asked.

"Um not really, anywhere but here is fine with me." Then bell rang. I hadn't noticed before but the entire student parking lot had been filled, time flew by faster than expected when I was with him.

"Well I better be getting to class" I said disappointed.

"Yea. Hey what is your class schedule?"

"Math 109, Science 304, Biology 201, Gym, and History 307" A smile spread across his face and I began to get curious. "What?"

"Oh nothing. See you later." My face lit up as soon as the words left his mouth, so this meant I was going to see him again. I smiled to myself trying to memorize his face there was something different about him, he was like many other boys and I like this about him. The day seemed to drag on, I doodled during most my classes and had a fresh page ready for last class when the principle walked in and cleared his throat.

"Class, this is William Ames, he will be joining our school this year, I trust he will be welcomed." My face lit up, so that's what he meant when he said see you later.

"Hello " He spoke sound almost as excited as I felt.

"Hey " I chirped trying to keep my voice low.

"Nice weather were having"

"Not as nice as it probably would be in L.A." I stated.

"Um well its sunny that's for sure, lots of buildings, beaches stuff like that" He sounded as if he missed his home.  
At that moment I noticed something on his arm.

"OMG what happened to your arm?" I whispered.

"Um nothing just a, boating accident" His pause made me unsure.

"Oh, okay," not wanting to press the subject I turned in my seat and continued staring at the white board. He looked down at his arm for a moment and then stared into space; I wonder what he was thinking!? Maybe he wasn't thinking at all maybe he was just staring at the ceiling for fun, no couldn't be that. Before I could ask the teacher asked me something, not hearing him the first time he repeated the question.

"Miss Rosanne would you like to explain to me what I have been talking about for the last half our"

" umm" I answered "The holocaust" I stuttered in an unsure voice. The teacher looked at me and laughed.

"Well class every one thank Miss Rosanne for Monday's pop quiz."

The class moaned, Great.

As the bell rang I had began to get out of my seat when the teacher asked to speak with me in private. I climbed out of my seat after everyone else had left to start their weekend... ahh weekend something I apparently was going to start late. I headed over to the teachers desk and he looked at me like I was a depressed mental patient that could snap at any moment.

"Miss Rosanne is there anything you would like to discuss with me or perhaps another teacher, I have notice quiet a change in your behaviour and have to say I am extremely disappointed. Is there anything going on during your home life that you would like to talk about?"

"No everything is fine, just haven't been getting enough sleep lately. I am sorry that you may be disappointed in me and I will try my hardest to pay more attention in class" I said hoping that would please him so I get to my awaiting weekend.

"Okay, but if there is every anything wrong don't hesitate to talk to any of the staff here at the school" I nodded my head in agreement and dashed for the door.I went to turn the corner when I bumped into some one.

"Sorry" I said the the persons back turning around to walk the other way.

" Wait" they said grabbing my arm.

"William?" I said turning around.

"Hey" He grinned. "How did your little chat go with ?"

"Besides him thinking I am a mental case ready to explode not bad, but may I ask why you are still here?" I asked giving him a suspicious look.

"Oh, that's a good question, I" he stuttered

"You going to spit it out anytime soon?" I laughed. He seemed to calm down a bit.

"well I decided to wait for you" he blushed a little then looked down.

"Umm thanks" I said as a small smile escaped my lips. As we started to walk down the hallway things got quiet. I barley noticed he was at my side until he stepped out in front of me to get the door. Talk about prince charming I thought with a small giggle escaping my lips. He turned his head to stare at me.

"What's so funny" he asked with a curious expression.

"Ah nothing really its just I have never met a guy as polite as you it is almost like you are from a different time when guys weren't such ignorant ass wholes." I giggled again, "I know its pretty stupid of me to think but I was pretty sure chivalry was dead." At this he smiled, but it wasn't a good smile, it was a worried smile.

"I can act like a ass whole if you'd like?" I he asked laughing.

"No, that is quite alright chivalry looks good on you" I smiled.

"Did I upset you when I said that before?"

"No nothing like that perhaps I will tell you another time but now it seems you must go" that being said he lifted his hand and pointed to my car where there was my cousin Millie waiting for me.

"Oh crap" I said. "I forgot today I have to drive my cousin home, her name is Millie." I frowned.

"Till next time we met" he said bending down and bowing. I laughed then waved to him as I walked to my car.

The next month had gone about the same. I would come to school wait at a picnic table till he got there, he would walk me to class, we would chat and then after lunch meet up again in history class. These things started to become a habit until one day things got weird. The day started out as normal as any other day but when he arrived I could tell there was something wrong. He looked as though he had just died, his eyes were coal black, and his skin was pale white. As he approached me a smile came across his face that looked as though it was forced.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Um it's nothing really" His voice was shaking and the words went by almost to fast for me to hear.

"Come on I know you better than that, you look like the walking dead damn it." I said sternly.

"Really its nothing" He sounded as if he was getting angry so I decided to back off on the subject, that was until I noticed the mark on his neck during history class and gasped.

"William what happened to your neck" I cried.

"Um nothing" He whispered.

"William you know I know you better than that now are you going to tell me yourself or am I going to have the force it out of you" I stated.

"Kalyn, please don't " he sounded depressed. I tried to speak in a softer tone

"William please just tell me, please trust me". My eyes started to tear up and I looked down to prevent myself from crying.

"Kalyn don't cry I'm sorry Kalyn please don't cry" William begging in a whisper only loud enough for me to hear. I started to wipe the tears out of my eyes then asked the teacher to be excused, I then walked out of the classroom confused and frustrated. I heard footsteps behind me and sat down on the floor putting my chin on my knees and covering my eyes with my arms. Within seconds there was a two of arms holding me and cradling me tell me everything would be okay. I felt William pick me up and start to carry me, before I knew it we were in his car driving away. I tried to push my tears back but that seemed to make me cry even harder. William then looked at me with a terrified and worried expression on his face; he looked like he had no clue what to do or say and at that I had to laugh. A curious expression came across his face when I started to laugh again.

"What?"

"Oh nothing it was just the expression on your face, sorry about breaking down like that" I sighed. I proceeded to look down at my feet then remembered that my car was still at the school.

"Hey what about my car?" I asked.

"Oh, I'll pick it up for you later" he answered. I then stared out the window and remembered why I had been crying in the first place. There was something he was hiding from me and I was going to find out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It had been a week since me and William last talked about the mark on his neck or the way he had been acting, but I had worse things to worry about by then. William wasn't the only one who had problems, all the while he was hiding something from me I was hiding something from him. A series of things happened, the women I have been calling mom for sixteen years isn't even my real mother. Yah turns out when my dad met my mom I was already born and she acted as like I was one of her own, at least now I know why there was never any pictures from when I was born. Oh and if that wasn't enough, some pretty freaky things have been happening to me lately. I woke up with feeling a cold breeze realizing my window was open I got up to close it, but when I reach my window it was already closed. After that I threw my hands in the air signalling that I have gave up and thought of my self as crazy. At that very moment the window flew open. I waved my hand up and down again this time pointing at the window. The window then flew up and down at the flick of my hand. I spun around to face the door then tried the finger thing with that to. Unbelievable, this was certainly the most extraordinary thing I have ever seen much less be able to do. Spinning around the room again I looked at a few objects sitting on my bed, with out even lifting a finger they began to float. Amazing I thought, I tried to think what the objects would do next and before I knew it I had them dancing around my room. There was a knock at my door and everything fell to the ground. At that moment my so called "mom" walked in, but by the time she came in I had already crawled in bed and pretended to be asleep. Now how was I going to describe my new power to William or should I even tell him. What was I now; maybe it was something I had received from my real mother. No this had to be a dream things like this just don't exist. At that thought I went back to sleep, unless it really was a dream then I was already asleep.I woke up in the morning with a feeling of déjà vu. Not wanting to stick around long enough to find out if what happened last night was real or no I got dressed and ran downstairs. As normal I waved to my parents as I exited the house, but before I got out the door I heard something crash. I turned around realizing that I had just thrown a plate down on the floor. It seems that this unimaginable power was real. How does one react to this amazing capability, before I could answer my own question I heard a honking sound coming from the front yard. I rushed to his car and climbed in.  
"Well hello there sleepy head, someone is a little late this morning."  
He began to smile but I noticed something different about him. His eyes were not a coal black like they had been a week ago, they were now the pretty blue they had been before accept a little darker. It looked as though he had gotten contacts. Instead of playing twenty questions this morning I decided to think about my new found discovery. Without thinking I accidently picked up my book bag with a flick of my hand. William looked at me with widened eyes.  
"What was that!" he asked astonished.  
"um well you see" I began to stutter. " I am not really sure yet, I woke up last night to close my window and that's when I found out I could do this."  
He sat there gaping at me. "Could you please stop staring at me, I am not the only freak in this car. What's with you and your eyes anyways oh and your freaky pale white skin you look so different from the first month we met."  
"Yah about that I really would rather not tell you."  
"Oh and why not " I asked furious.  
" Well I am kind of afraid that you will be afraid or not talk to me anymore, of course I will be completely okay if you decide not to stick around but I quiet enjoy your company." He sounded worried.  
"William Ames" He knew I was being serious when I used his full name. "Nothing in this world could every drag me away from you, not now not ever that is until you get tired of my constant nagging." I laughed.  
"Kalyn Rosanne, I love your constant nagging and will never get tired of it." He smiled.  
"So are you going to tell me now?" I asked less furious.  
"I am considering it" he said. "Do you mind if we skip school today I want to show you something" He whispered. I nodded my head and with that we were speeding down a road I have never seen before. Within minutes we were stopped,"what is this" I questioned as we got out of the car.  
"This isn't the spot we have to walk from here, well actually I will be doing the walking, if you walk it might take us all week." He laughed.  
"Um if I don't walk how am I suppose to see the place when I am still back here?"  
"You're coming your just not walking, climb on" and with that he bent down for me to climb on his back. I hopped on and with that we were off, we were going at a speed unimaginably fast, and it was breath taking literally I couldn't breath.  
"Stop please" I choked out. He stopped a few minutes later and I managed to catch my breath.  
"We're here" he said with a smile.  
"Are you going to explain to me how the hell you were able to run that fast?"  
"Well now that would ruin the surprise." I looked around to see where we were. There were flowers everywhere, roses, lilies, daisies, frangipani flowers, all bundled in a little meadow. There was a stream running through the meadow and a little house right beside it. The landscape was beautiful you could see the mountains and the smell of vanilla was floating in the air. I was lost in the moment before William spoke.  
"Do you like it" he sounded worried about my answer.  
"Do I like it no I don't like it" He frowned. "I love it!" At that he smiled, took my hand and started to drag me over to large rock. William lifted me up and sat me on the rock. "Sit there and don't move" He spoke sternly. I nodded, and wondered what he could be doing. He then walked in front of me and asked me "do you remember when you asked me about the bite mark on my neck" oh so this is what had to do with his change.  
"Yes I remember you got upset and then I started crying". "Yah sorry about that, well anyways that bite mark on my neck was from a animal, at first I wasn't sure what it was, but after it left me lying there I managed to get up and walk home. After arriving home I went to my computer and typed in mythological creatures because I knew that the creature that had attacked me wasn't human or really any animal either. I typed in some features that the thing had, like pale skin, sharp teeth, drinks blood, super speed and strength, when the results came up I thought it was next to impossible. After that night when I woke up I found that I looked exactly like that creature had. I also was craving something but I didn't know what it was until now. I found out that by filling my craving it changes my eye color to a deeper color than they had been before my transformation." His eyes dropped to the ground.  
"What are you?" my voice dropped. I could see his sadness as he didn't answer my question, I walked over to his side and placed my arms around him squeezing him gently as I lied my head on his chest."Don't worry William everything is going to be okay". He put his arms around me and we stood there like that for what felt like a eternity. After that I decided I really didn't care what he was, we were both freaks of nature in my opinion. When he unwrapped his arms from me he brought them up to my face and pulled me into a passionate kiss. I wanted that moment to last forever but eventually I had to come up for air. We both smiled and stayed silent. Nothing in my life would be the same again.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

He wrapped his arm around my shoulder as we walked from the school to his car, at that moment I didn't think that anything could go wrong. As we stepped into the car, he started to say something but then stopped.  
"What's wrong" I said sympathetically.  
"I have to go away for little while" he said frowning.  
"Oh, how long is a while?"  
"To tell you the truth I'm not sure, I am going to find others like me to find out more about what I am." He said still not raising his head.  
"Okay, I'll miss you." I said disappointedly. At that moment I had an idea of my own, while he was out finding others like him maybe I could find my birth mother. Maybe she could shed some light on this power I had received. I decided not to tell him about my own little plan because I knew he would object to it.  
"When are you leaving" I asked.  
"Last day of school" he looked up knowing I had been looking forward to the dance, but at this point I really didn't care I was to excited to start my search for my biological mother.  
"Why so soon" I asked.  
"I want to get this done as soon as possible" He answered. For the rest of the car drive we sat in silent, I couldn't believe he would be leaving in less than three days and god knows how long he would be gone. We pulled up to my house and I gave him a quick kiss before stepping out of the car and walking into my house. I then ran up to my room and sank down into my chair pulling my laptop onto my lap. I then typed in what my dad told me my biological mothers name was.  
Gloria Kalyn Maneto I am guessing that her name is how I received mine, Kalyn Gloria Rosanne. When the search result came up there was a only one name there and this women was over a hundred years old so it couldn't have been her, could it? No I was thinking non – sense of course it wasn't her. I tried a few more different search engines but the same one result came up so I figured I would just go ask my dad. Since I knew William like to listen in to some of my conversations I decided to use pen and paper to just write out my question and if my dad asked I would simply write I had a sore throat.  
I wish William would stop abusing his powers like that, its not far he got super speed, strength, and extremely good hearing, all I got was the ability to lift things with my mind of course our situations were very different. I walked downstairs with my pen and paper in my hand when I seen that both my parents were tied up in the kitchen and not the busy type of tied up literally tied to chairs with some freak standing in front of them. Realizing that the man in front of them had not seen me walk down the stairs I hid behind the staircase. Then noticing that my parents hands were tied behind there backs I used my mind ability to untie the ropes. Then the man turned to me with an evil grin on his face. He started walking toward me but I quickly used my power to tie him up in the rope that had currently held my parents. Two more men came up behind my parents and continued for ward me I threw a lamp at one of them then a chair at the other, after both were distracted for a moment I tied the second rope that had my mother tied around both of them and without thinking I was rushing urging my parents to follow me.  
I climbed into my car and sped off to Williams house knowing I could leave my parents there with him. For some reason I knew not to call the cops, these weren't ordinary people the leader seemed to know me. I needed to find out who these retched people were and find out what they want, but I would have to do this with out William. I would have to find out away to ditch him after I dropped my parents off, he had to keep them safe I didn't want to drag him into what ever this was. After the five minute drive we arrived at Williams house, his parents and mine got alone fine so I could see no problem with them staying there. I would tell them a lie about what happened because no one except William had known about my powers. Thankfully my parents were blind folded while the fight was going on. William was already outside when I got there I asked him if my parents could stay there for a while and then I told him I had to go get something that I had forgotten at the meadow. He then asked when I had gone to the meadow and I simply responded with "Met me in the little shack there in about a half hour please" he nodded and off I went. After that first day William had taken me to the meadow I had found another way to get there, driving. One thing William hadn't told me is that there tiny road leading up to it. I arrived at the meadow in under 10 minutes then grabbed the pencil and paper that I had from the house. I didn't know when I was going to see William again so I wanted him to at least know that I was leaving for a while and tell him to take care of my parents, in the note I would tell him what I was up to and that I really didn't want to hurt him this way.

_William,_  
_I would really prefer not to do this to you but it seems my only choice._ _This after noon my family was attacked I am not sure whom by but I am determined to find out. I have a feeling this may be about me, and that these people are dangers and this is why I am asking you, no begging you to please stay with my parents and protect them from any potential danger. I am not sure where my search may lead me to or how long it may take but I promise you we will eventually be together hopefully sooner than later. As heartbreaking for you reading this letter might be it is even worse for me writing it and hurting you like this. You don't know how much I care for you. You are my other half without you I am broken; you saved me from a sea of despair. Threw me a life jacket and stopped me from drowning, you are my sun on a rainy day you are my moonlight on a starless night. Yours forever Kalyn  
P.S. I love you and I am sorry. Go on with your search for others like you._

_  
_I quickly folded the paper and wrote William on the top, I got out of the car and ran to the shack knowing that like every other time William would arrive early. I rushed back to my car after placing the note inside the shack. With that all done I drove of. Within minutes I was almost out of the forest when I heard William screaming my name through the forest. He was about a mile behind me, but I continued driving. I knew once I got out onto the high way again he would have to stay in the forest or walk either way he wouldn't be able to get to me. Once onto the high way I risked a glance back and I could see him standing there in the forest not moving, he had tears coming down his face and his fists were bunched up into balls. I couldn't take it any longer, I turn my head around and the tears started pouring down my face. Many thoughts ran through my head at that moment, what an idiot I was for doing this to poor William. I hoped he could forgive me for my unreasonable behaviour, I knew that if William were to come he could certainly take care of himself but there were two reasons that I did not want him to come with me. One if he did come with me he would more concerned with keeping me safe than himself and that could turn out badly, two I did not want him to give up his search for others of his kind just on my behalf I knew it was important to him and I wasn't going to let him give it up. Those two reasons I kept replaying in my head were the only things that kept me from turning the car around and rushing back to him. Whenever I get back I swear to god I am never going to hurt him again, that is if he will take me back.  
Williams P.O.V.

I wasn't sure what Kalyn wanted to met me in the shack for but I was certain it was nothing good. As I was running threw the forest I thought threw some of the possibilities. Nothing really popped into my head but then I was there and I could find out. I got to the shack in less than a second and found a note on the floor. This defiantly could not be good.

_William,_  
_I would really prefer not to do this to you but it seems my only choice._ _This after noon my family was attacked I am not sure whom by but I am determined to find out. I have a feeling this may be about me, and that these people are dangers and this is why I am asking you, no begging you to please stay with my parents and protect them from any potential danger. I am not sure where my search may lead me to or how long it may take but I promise you we will eventually be together hopefully sooner than later. As heartbreaking for you reading this letter might be it is even worse for me writing it and hurting you like this. You don't know how much I care for you. You are my other half without you I am broken; you saved me from a sea of despair. Threw me a life jacket and stopped me from drowning, you are my sun on a rainy day you are my moonlight on a starless night. Yours forever Kalyn  
P.S. I love you and I am sorry. Go on with your search for others like you._

I read the note and kept re-reading it. No this could not be possible. At that point I had started running; I had to find her before she left. About half way up the trail I spotted her car, she was almost to the highway and then she would be home free. I sped up a little but I was screwed, there was no way I could reach the car in time. As she pulled of onto the highway I was thinking about exposing myself but then I thought better of it. At this point I broke down, tears streamed down my face as I started at her car drive away. She glanced back quickly and I knew she hated this as much as I did. When her care was out of sight I opened the letter again and re-read it only then it occurred to me she had wrote I love you. She had never told me that before even though I had said it to her countless times. At that point I we were meant to be together, forever.

Kalyns P.O.V.

I pulled up to my house to see if the men were still there, they weren't but the house was picked up like it had been before and there was a note on the fridge addressed to me. Ah so they did know who I was, I opened the note and dropped my jaw.

_Dear Kalyn,  
You don't know us but we know you. If you fail to follow our instructions then we will be forced to harm your biological mother. Here are the instructions:  
1. Ditch your family and you boyfriend.  
2. Go to 231 Maple there will be a guy named Morty.  
3. Tell him DeAngelo sent you.  
4. Follow Morty then you will be assisted to me._

_If you tell any one about this every one you love will be killed. Do not bring any weapons and if you proceed with the following agreements we won't hurt you, to badly._

I did not know these people but they were going to get there asses kicked when I found them, I did not even know who my biological mother was but I already felt compelled to rescue her. What struck me as odd was how they knew about William, the must have been following me for some time waiting to ambush me at a time I was not with him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I ran outside slamming the door behind me. I was in a state of shock but I had to keep moving or William would catch up with me. I grabbed the instructions and put them into my GPS so I would know where I was heading to. As I thought about what I was doing it seemed extremely stupid, risking my life for someone I had never met before. Of course this was the women who gave me life; any normal person probably wouldn't be as unreasonable as me. They would have got someone to come with them or not gone at all, good thing I wasn't normal. Hopefully Gloria would be able to me more about my powers. The drive took me longer than I had expected about an hour, this wasn't good. The longer I was driving by myself the more I thought about the person who was supposed to be beside me in the passenger seat. The expression on his face when I left almost killed me, I sighed to myself knowing I may never see him again. Yet I was greatly appreciative about being able to tell him how I feel towards him although I am sure he had already knew it. At that thought I held on to the locket on my neck he had giving me for my seventeenth birthday, it contained a small picture of him and I in it. I had fallen asleep on the couch watching a movie and he had his arms wrapped around me while I slept. Coming out of memories from the past I realized I was almost there, I parked on a street corner and my heart started racing. It beat fast in my chest and my breathing began to get heavy, I tried to get out of the car but tripped. Nothing to serious just a couple scrapes on my hands and knees. After dragging myself of the ground I walked over to the road Morty was suppose to be on. Eventually I got tired of waiting although it had only been ten minutes; I was not a very patient person. I proceeded to walk towards an alley; there was a small shadow on the ground. "Excuse me" I asked politely, a short bald man stepped forward turning to my attention. "Are you Morty?" I questioned, the petite man answered in a very rude tone "Depends who's asking" "I am Kalyn, DeAngelo sent me." As I spoke the small man had a horrified look on his face, he then signalled me to follow him. We walked farther into the dark alley when in just a few minutes we were at a dead end. The short bald man continued walking while I paused watching him walk through the brick wall after whispering what seemed to be a chant. Frozen in my spot I watched with suspicion, the bald man stuck his head back through the wall "Lady are you coming, I don't got all day". All I could do was nod my head in silence; on the other side of the wall everything was magical. Mythological creature were surrounding me they were all over the place, it looked as though this was some sort of market. You could see unicorns, talking dogs, giants, wizards and witches, goblins, but what I found most interesting was the gypsies. I continued to follow Morty to a extremely small wooden door, it had a gold doorknob and silver writing on the front in a language I had never seen before. I squeezed through the small door and heard a booming voice, I looked around and it seemed that I was inside some type of court room. "Case 209, Miss Maneto was in violation of 193 and 214" the booming voice said. "Bring her in" a less threatening voice said, two big men then brought in a petite women. The women had similar features as me, "Gloria" I asked. The women looked at me in shock "No sorry dear my name is Sandania." She stuttered. "So ma'am this isn't your daughter?" a polite voice from behind the desk asked."No you have the wrong girl, and I would advise you to let her go with no harm done to her, no need to ruining your reputation for a mistake you probably have already frightened the poor dear enough by breaking into her house and tying up her parents. Just let her leave and put the punishment upon me. That way you can stop searching for someone who is long gone." The women had such a soft voice, I felt like I had met her before. The judges in the court room began to whisper among themselves, "You may take her away now and you Miss Kalyn I presume." I nodded, "You may leave". The two men divided one coming to escort me out and another dragging the women away. The man I was with led me to an elevator and I stepped in, the elevator went down three floors then I was back in the dark alley. I was stunned as I walked out of the alley and into my car, when I climbed into the car I was even more astonished because of who was sitting beside me. "William I am so sorry. How did you find me?" I asked very suspicious, he looked down at my locket and at that moment I knew what he meant. He had placed a tracking device in my locket, that boy was going to drive me crazy someday but right now I was to horrified by what just happened to do anything. At that point I had a flash back..._ I was a baby my mother was cradling me in her arms and singing she had the most beautiful voice ever. As I drifted of to sleep the women, my mom, sat me in my crib when the door rang I stared up at the ceiling and started to cry when I heard shouting " No you can't take my baby away!" My angered mother shouted_. _I was then in the arms of my father who escaped out the window with me in his arms, he passed me along to someone else then went back to help my mother. The unknown man I was with put me in a car buckling me into a car set, we than drove off and that was the last time I saw her._ A ocean of tears then came running down my cheeks, William put is arms around me and I put my head on his chest trying to reduce my breathing. He than picked me off my seat and placed me on his lap while I cried. After about twenty minutes I pulled myself together and stopped the crying as soon as the tears gone I wiped my face of and told William I was ready to go home. He then slide into the drivers seat and started the car as I dried some more tears that had escaped.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

We arrived home very quickly, William unbuckled my seatbelt and lifted me off the seat and into his arms, and he then opened his door and brought me inside. That was when I realized it wasn't my house, "are my parents still here" I asked. I was about to unwrap my arms from around his neck but he placed them back there when I took them off a bit. His parents then rushed over to me, "Kalyn are you alright sweetie?" I nodded my head weakly not wanting to speak. I then heard William and his parents whispering and before I knew what was going on William was carrying me upstairs to his room. He laid me on his bed pulling the covers over me, "Where are you going to sleep I asked?" He pointed to the chair beside my bed and then I tried to get up. "William I am not going to kick you out of your bed I can sleep in the chair." "Nonsense" he said, "Vampires don't sleep remember." I had forgotten what he was for a moment but then I nodded my head and feel asleep. The woods were dark and cold, there was a path between the trees and a man stood at the end right at the peak of a cliff. The trees started moving in behind me hiding the path, I ran. "Wait, don't jump" I screamed. I must have known this man, he turned his head and standing there was William. My William was about to jump off a cliff. "No, William don't you dare jump. Please don't jump William, I love you please don't do this please!" I screamed this as loud as I could. I woke up sweating with William sitting in his chair grinning, "What did you hear?" I asked. "I don't know what you're talking about" he said his smile getting even larger. "Damn it William I know you heard something now what did you hear. I am not stupid I know I talk in my sleep." "Okay, I heard the whole thing" He continued smiling. I smiled leaning in and giving him a kiss, "well I suppose it's not to bad letting you know. As long as it's okay with you I fell this strongly about us, you don't mind do you?" He then frowned "I love you more than you could ever possibly imagine, and I already knew you loved me, its just nice to hear it once and a while even though you were unconscious" he laughed at that part. "William" "Yes" he answered still smiling, "I love you". His grin got large as he climbed onto the bed an put his hands on both sides of my head, moving his lips closer to mine then whispering "I love you too". I was pretty sure after that we had broken a world record for longest kiss, but it ended when his mother knocked on the door. "Kalyn?" I pulled away from William and answered, "Yes Mrs. Ames?" She opened the door and walked in, "Call me Christy dear, your mom and dad are here to see you oh and somebody dropped this off for you."She handed me a letter. "Oh okay, tell them I will be down in a second" I said, she smiled then left the room. I opened the letter and started reading it,  
_Kalyn,  
I am very sorry I could never let you see me or hear from me before this, yes my real name is Gloria and yes I am also your mother. I have good reason for denying it at the court room today, if they found out you were my daughter they would have surely killed you too. I know you probably have some questions for me so I am going to go out on a limb and answer one that I think you may be wondering. Your powers, you are a one of a kind, no other witch is like you and that is because you are not full witch. You have half witch powers and I do not know to what extent you have discovered them. Train your powers, I tell you this with great warning I have a feeling that the court room will not leave you alone for to long. The will soon find out who you are and then you must fight to save yourself. Expose them for the evil, cheating, bastards they are. Now I am just taking a guess here but normal witches usually have six main powers so being a half witch you should be able to at least master three of them and have a little grasp on the other three. I will leave it to you to discover what they are, I know for a fact you have mastered two of them. I am also like you in a way, I am different from other witches, I see things or people that I am closely related. You being my daughter I see you best. The execution is coming soon and they must not see this letter so I pray to the lord this gets to you by morning. Love your mom, Gloria._  
I was beyond shocked, that woman was Gloria, my mother. So I was part witch, oh my god that is even freakier than being a witch. I didn't fit in anywhere, William looked at me and read the letter. He smiled then asked "So what's the story". "I don't really know I hadn't given it much thought. Maybe I could tell them the truth, more or less anyways. After the house got broken into I went back to see if they were still there and when I got there someone had left a message on the phone. It was someone calling to inform us that my biological mother had been murdered. So I drove up to the grave sight where she had been buried, and that is when you came up to get me because you didn't want me to go through it alone. Sound good to you?" He agreed and then we both went downstairs to greet my parents. "Honey are you alright, we were worried sick." said my dad. "Yah I am alright now." I proceeded to tell them about my story. They were both very understanding, I then told them that I would be home around eleven making sure it was alright with Williams parents first. They agreed and my parents handed me a change in clothes. I ran upstairs and changed quickly then slide down the railing back downstairs and handing my mother my dirty clothes. Williams parents and my parents then left to go to some reunion party, while him and I sat on the couch watching a movie. William then asked me a question, "Kalyn", "Yah William" I then heard something in my head. 'William just ask her' it continued to repeat, wait I knew that heavenly voice. "William did you just say something" "no why" he asked. "Okay this may seem like a weird request but think of a number in your head." "45" I guessed, he looked at me with wide eyes, 'How did you do that' "I don't know" I answered what I thought he had just asked. "Kalyn I didn't say anything" "Oh My God, this is beyond cool!" I shouted. I jumped up bringing William along with me and started hopping up and down. 'What the hell is she doing' I then answer Williams thought, "I am jumping what it look like I am doing." "Kalyn what is going on here?" "I can read your mind" I shouted excitedly! Wait was it just his mind? I had to find out if I could read other peoples minds to, I then grabbed William by the hand and dragged him out the door. 'Where are we going' he thought, "We are going to walk around the mall and see if I can read other peoples minds. Plus I haven't gone shopping in a while and my pay check is mocking me, 'what is with women and shopping' "I don't know its like guys and sports." He looked at me, 'I guess I won't have to talk anymore' "Nope" I replied. When we arrived at the store I didn't hear any voices at first even though there were tons of people surrounding us, then I started to hear three voices not talking about anything in particular, just walking along by. Then I heard the man in the middles thoughts, 'don't kill them don't kill them'. William eyed me suspiciously as my concentration started drifting off, "William you have really good hearing don't you," he nodded "You can like hear if people have heart beats right" "Yah what is your point" he shrugged. "See those three people over there, can you tell if they have heartbeats?" At that moment everything had been a blur. I was in the air and heading towards the car within seconds. "Oh my god, William what's wrong!" "You were, they didn't, I won't. "William what are you talking about" It only took me a matter of seconds to figure out what had gone wrong. "They were like you weren't they!" He nodded. "Its bad enough for you to be around me, I won't have you around those monsters hell knows what could happen to you! And I am sure as hell not waiting to find out" "William!" I shouted. "Slow the fuck down!" At that moment the car came to a complete stop and my head hit the dashboard, I looked up and we were at our special place. I clutched my head from the pain. "William your not just going to hide me up here are you!" "Of course not, I am just going to keep you here until they leave." He said nonchalantly. "Damn it William that is the exact same thing and I refuse to be hidden for no good..." he put his hand one hand over my mouth and the then lifted me up with his other arms carrying me to the miniature house/shack. Knowing this wouldn't work but was the only defence I could use in this position I bit him. "Kalyn I don't know why you bother it only hurts you." I tried to say something but his hand was still covering my mouth, at that moment I tried a different approach. Immediately I held started making my breathing come out heavier trying to make it sound like I couldn't breath, it must have worked cause almost instantly he took his hand off my mouth but continued walking "Sorry" he whispered regretfully. At that moment I didn't waste any time on trying to tell him my theory. "William just please LISTEN, when we walked into the mall all I could hear was YOUR thoughts, that was until they appeared. Don't you get it! I can only hear vampires, and that means if they were planning on hurting me I would already KNOW!" at that said he stood me up properly and sat down with his head in his hands. I then heard his thoughts through my head 'but I just want her to be safe why can't she just listen to me and trust me on this one.' I began to fell guilty all he wanted to do was to keep me safe. Grabbing his hand I said "come on" "what are you doing" said William "I am going along with you extremely ridiculous plan to hide me!" He smiled. "Bend down" I said as I climbed on the rock beside us. "Why" He wondered. "Because if I am going to stay in your little safe house you are going to carry me there now bend down, I am to short to jump up there with you standing" and with that we were walking off to the miniature house.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"OMG! How did you fit all this in here!?" I screeched.

"I don't know" He answer. The seemingly little house was in fact not the little at all, it was the size of a small mansion, my eyes bulged at the sight.

"I think I couldn't get used to this" I smiled while William laughed at me. I jumped onto one of the sofas and grabbed a small bell from the table ringing it. I looked over at William "One diet coke please Mr. Butler." After laughing at me one more time he ran to the kitchen and grabbed me a soda. "Ah this is the life." I laughed, so approximately how long am I going to be staying here?" I asked.

"About a week" He replied.

"What about my clothes? Or my parents, what will I tell them?" I questioned.

"Everything is taken care of, your clothes will be here when you wake up tomorrow, and as far as your parents know you're on a weeks vacation with me." Well William had spoken and his word was law apparently, I think I could get used to the place anyways, for some reason I didn't think I would be leaving anytime soon.

"So you are staying here with my right?" He hung his head. "William if you're not staying her neither am I" He rolled his eyes,

"I will be here the day after tomorrow but for today and tomorrow I have some business to attend to."

"What kind of business might that be that you refuse to tell me? " I asked insulted.

"Vampire stuff." He could be so private about things sometimes, I used my finger moving magic and used one of the shoes on the ground to kick him in the ass.

"Hey what was that for?" He growled. "That was for being such a pain in the ass!" I shouted sarcastically. William smiled then sat down beside me on the couch. "Kalyn, oh Kalyn what am I going to do with you" he said in a jokingly voice,

"Well you could start with this" I whispered smiling as I leaned in towards his lips placing my arms around his neck. He then picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. We headed into another room at human speed and then the most horrible, evil, totally moment ruining thing happened.

"Ring, Ring, Ring" My phone rang. "Damn it, what now!" I flipped my phone open and spoke angrily into it while William laughed. "hello!" Nothing, no one spoke to me on the other line, "hello" I said with a little less anger in my voice. When no one answered it mad me even angrier "Who the hell is this?" I half shouted. William looked at me worried then grabbed the phone from my hands nastily and broke it in two. "WILLIAM MY PHONE!" I screamed. "What the fuck was that for?" I hollered, but I had already been swept of my feet, not in the romantic way might I add. At that point I heard Williams thoughts again,

"must get her out of here now" He just kept on repeating himself.

"William" I cried, "What's going on?" At that moment his mind went blank and we were running at the speed of light, I could only just barely hear faint voices, no thoughts, coming from the house. "There coming for me aren't they" I whimpered. He swung me around to the front of him and cradled me like a baby while I sulked, I could hear his comforting words from his thoughts and he promised me everything was going to be alright. "Where are we going?" I whispered.

"I am not sure yet" he gulped. "But far away from here."

"What if we go on that vacation you told my parents we were on, where did you say we were?" I questioned.

"I told them I was taking you to Florida" He said dropping his head. "What's wrong?" I said. "Oh nothing it's just, we can't go to Florida that will be the first place they look he thought." I gave him a questioning look. "Don't talk just listen, they can hear everything we are saying, they don't know you can hear them or me. For now on just shake your head yes or no and anything else you need to say write then burn. I will continue to talk to you through my head okay?" I nodded my head yes. This day just kept on getting worse. I grabbed a piece of paper then jotted all my questions down:

_Where are we going?  
Who are these people?  
Why me?  
What if they could help you?  
Doesn't this seem a little odd to you, they don't even know me, what if it's for some other reason.  
How long do we have to go to where we are going?  
How long will we be there?  
I love you. Don't worry everything will turn out fine._

"We are going to Quebec, I have some friends up there we can stay with. I don't know who they are but I am not going to waste anytime to find out. I don't know, Maybe they smelt your blood, maybe its cause your with me, but they are not going to turn back now. I can find others that don't want to hurt you to help me. Yes it is a little odd but still it's dangerous and I can smell human blood on their breath. We are going to be gone for a few weeks, until I am certain they are gone. I love you too." He rushed through the questions quickly then picked me up and placed me on his back "Hold on tight", I nodded putting my legs around his waist, my arms around his neck and laying my head on his shoulder resting my eyes.  
I lifted my head and yawned... the dream I had seemed so life like.

"William" I hollered, I looked around franticly trying to figure out where I was and where William was. "William?" I hollered again, "William where are you?" At that moment a slim short man with light brown hair walked in the room. My eyes grew large,

"Hi" said a small voice. I responded politely,

"Um hi, this is probably a stupid question but where am I?" Just as the brown haired boy opened his mouth to answer William showed up and answered for him.

"Morning sweetie, this is my friend Alex, we're staying up here until the thing we were talking about last night blows over." His smile was so enchanting I got lost in it and only heard the just of what he said. I nodded, so the dream was real. Alex left the room and William walked over to where I was and kissed me on the forehead.

"So I am guessing we are aloud to talk now." I said.

"Yup" He answered cheerfully.

"So what's on the agenda for today?" I asked,

"Well you are going to stay here while I go do some vampire things." He said trying to make his way out the door.

"Hold it right there buddy. Do you ever plan on telling me what these vampire things you do once a week are?" He shook his head. "Well if you are going to be gone all day come here." He walked over and I wrapped myself around him pulling him onto the bed kissing him passionately, after what felt like only seconds but had been over 10 minutes he pulled away.

"I have got to go now." I sunk back in the bed and sulked, he leaned back in to give me one more kiss before he left.

"See you tonight" I whispered.

"Tonight" he said. As he turned around to walk out the door I gave him a quick tap on the ass and he laughed closing the door behind him. I sank back into bed and pulled the covers over my head hoping to fall asleep and not wake up until William was back._  
_


	7. Chapter 7

It took me only a matter of seconds before giving up on falling asleep. I walked into the kitchen where Williams friend was sitting and sat across from him. "Hi" said the friendly voice, "Hi" I mumurred back to him. "Would you like some breakfast?" He asked. I nodded my head and he passed me over a plate with food already on it, "Sorry if its cold, William made it this morning before you woke up." I nooded and started nibbling at my toast, I wasn't a people person, well I suppose I am a people person when I know the people or person that I am being forced to stay with. I know William had given me this guys name earlier but it slipped my mind, I hated talking to people I didn't know but he looked rather upset all he was getting were nods and yeses. "Sorry if it seems like I have been givinig you the silent treatment, I am not so talkitive in the mornings." That seemed to put a smile on his face, "Okay, we can talk some other time" He chirped then walked into the living room tossing his dish in the sink. I finished my toast then made my way onto the eggs, those were the only things that made me lose my appetite William never cooks his eggs the whole way through so I always end up with runny eggs. The site of them makes me want to barf, reminder, teach William to cook eggs. After I finished eating I rinsed my plate and roamed around the house for a little while, it was around ten so I decided to take a shower and get dressed. "Oh shit" I murmered to myself. I walked into the living room where the man was sitting, "um hi again" I said. "Did William happen to have my clothes with him when we arrived?" The man turned around in his chair and responded, "Yah he put them under your bed" "Thanks" I said then started to turn around. "Kalyn" He said, and I turned back around. "William told me to tell you that he will be back around six". I nodded my head then walked back into my room to get my suitcase, I opened it and recognized none of the items inside. I started digging through them and seen price tags still on the clothing. At the bottom of the suitcase I found a note,

_If you are reading this note I suppose you have already found the suitcase. I didn't have time to pick up your clothes so I went on midnight shopping spree while you were sleeping. Everything in there should be your size. There is bathroom stuff in the side pocket.  
Love William._

After I had gotten dressed and cleaned up I lied back down on the bed, six more hours then I would have my William back. The time went by extremely slow, every now and again I would glance over to see that only a few minutes had past. After about 4 hours I started getting hungry again so I lifted myself out of bed and went into the kitchen to start raiding the cupboards. After finding something to eat I decided there was nothing better to do than watch some T.V. but to my luck his friend was already in there. Not wanting to be rude I continued my way in the living room and sat down (actually he seen me so I couldn't have turn around and walked away.) "Hi" I said sitting down in the chair furthest from him. "Hey" Said the overly friendly voice. "What's on?" I questioned starring at the screen. "a horror movie, you can change it if you'd like" He jestered me the remote. " No thats okay" I turned my attention to the movie which was actually not half bad, I had almost forgot that there was another person in the room until he began talking. "Here try this" He said, "No thanks thats okay" I responded still in tuned to the movie. "Common just try it I garuantee you'll like it." I nodded my head and took the bottle from his hand, I popped the lid and drank it slowly. "What is this?" I said mystified. It looked so bad but tasted so good. "I am actually not to sure what it is I found it in the fridge." He stuttered, that was the most pethetic lie I had ever heard. At that moment my head began to get dizzy and my vision got blurry. I seen a dark figure enter the room, they walked torward me and picked me up. "PUT ME DOWN" I screeched. I tryed to use my powers againts them put they wouldn't work. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME!" "WILLIAM HELP" I screamed some more. At that moment I could hear the sound of someone running through the trees but before I could know who it was I passed out.


End file.
